1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to semiconductor devices and more specifically to a double-gated non-volatile memory and methods for forming thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional single gate and double gate Fully Depleted Semiconductor-on-Insulator (FDSOI) transistors have advantages related to reduced short channel effects and reduced un-wanted parasitic capacitances. However, integration of non-volatile memory (NVM) elements with such FDSOI transistors is complicated. Further, when hot carrier injection (HCI) programming is used to program such NVM elements, a body tie is necessary to prevent undesired charge accumulation in the channel region of the device.
Thus, there is a need for improved FDSOI transistors for use as a non-volatile memory and methods of forming and programming thereof.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.